


Forever Her Secret

by shutterbug



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Dark, F/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Season/Series 02, Secrets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug
Summary: After Edmund ends their relationship, Jane must face her reality alone.Warning: depicts the termination of a pregnancy (abortion).Set post-Season 2.





	Forever Her Secret

She made her decision alone. She prepared alone. She carried out her choice alone.

The pennyroyal leaves dried out quickly in her oven. They filled her home with a scent like spearmint.

Her hands shook as she drank the infusion in her washroom. It sank down into her stomach. Pooled there. Hardened like lava.

She bled for hours.

Lying in her bathtub, she counted the length of each breath to calm herself. She endured the sudden _stabs_ and queasy _twists_ inside her with memories of her own successes. The position she had achieved. Her _good_ work. Goals already accomplished. Work yet to be done--for _others_. _Many_ others.

She refused to think about Edmund.

After a day’s rest, she left her bed, heavy with exhaustion. She filled a bowl with hot water and took it, with a stack of towels, into the washroom.

Without warning, her composure shattered. Her body trembled with sobs as she cleaned away the remains of the life she had denied. The life she had made with Edmund. The life that, in another world, would have bestowed joy upon the both of them.

The life that would remain, forever, her secret.


End file.
